Cracked
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: Sonny has a secret. When pushed to expose it, among other things, what will Chad say about it? Rated just to be safe.


**A/N: I know, I know. I am a horrible person and should be updating my other stories, but writers block is an evil beast, and I have fallen as its victim. **

**Summary: Sonny has a little secret. What will Chad say?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have never, nor will I ever own Sonny with a Chance. **

Sonny always prided herself on her self-control. Even when she was being annoyed, manipulated, embarrassed, and down-right driven up the wall by Chad Dylan Cooper, she has never fully lost control. Sure, she may have gotten a bit angry, but never enough to bring out the worse in her.

That is, until today.

Sonny was having a horrible day. She woke up late, didn't have time for her favorite meal of the day, which is breakfast, stepped in milk which she had spilled on the floor of her kitchen, fallen on her butt and got her clothes dirty, had to change, her blow dryer went on the fritz, she lost her house keys, dropped her phone in the sink that was filled with dishwater, and couldn't find her sketchbook.

And all before she even got out of the house.

She didn't crack.

Thankfully, someone decided to give her a tiny bit of luck, and she didn't miss the bus, and arrived only ten minutes after she was supposed to be at the studio. But oh no, her luck just had to go down hill some more.

Tawni, after another wonderful bout of jealousy, "accidentally" spilled punch on her dress that she was supposed to wear in the sketch today, all because she had a larger part. Sonny then glared at Tawni, and went to the prop house to find another dress.

_You don't want to wring anyone's neck, you are just in a bad mood, get over it. You do _not _want to wring anyone's neck…_

She still didn't crack.

She couldn't find a dress that was comfortable, so she had to wear a too-small-Tawni-sized gown that she couldn't even breathe in. Why, _why, _did she ever suggest the Cinderella sketch?

During said sketch, Grady tripped on her dress, and tore straight up the side to her hip, exposing her purple underwear. Yay, more embarrassment.

After much blushing—Grady, stammering—Nico, laughing—Zora, pity—Marshall and Tawni, and much frustrated screaming on her part, shooting was called off for the day.

And still, she hadn't cracked.

And now here we are at lunch, with Sonny wondering how the heck her day went to such crap before noon, when _he _showed up.

The bane of her existence.

Stupid Chad stupid Dylan stupid Cooper.

Stupid.

Ugh.

She was standing in line waiting for the mystery mush that was the So Randoms lunch, when he came up next to her, smirking down at her frazzled expression.

"Well, hello Sonshine. Aren't you looking irritated today!" He smiled brightly. She could swear he did it on purpose. He could tell she was in a bad mood and did it anyway.

Jerk.

She curled her lip and snarled at him, taking satisfaction in his shocked expression and his slight jump. Ha. Didn't expect that, did you blondie?

Sonny realized what she just did and shook her head. _Self control, self control, ignore him, ignore the gorgeous annoying guy… Io sono te, idiota. _

She turned back towards the line, ignoring him and his silence.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and turned her around to see him smiling slyly, one eyebrow raised. Her eyes narrowed. "Sonny, I am appalled!"

She sneered, couldn't help herself. Oh well, who needs control. "Yeah? I'm appalled that you know that word Chad. Now here is the big question, and I'll ask it slowly just for your benefit, do you know what it means?" Ouch. She felt kind of bad at that one. Be nice!

_Make me._

Don't argue with me!

_Io sono te, idiota._

Oh no, no no no! Calm down, this instant!

Sonny had this bad habit. It wasn't very often she got angry enough to speak Italian, in fact it was very rare. Nobody else but her Mother, who could also speak it, knew that she could. And another thing, she talked to herself. One part telling the Italian part off, and the Italian part giving her the finger.

Another habit, was when she got angry enough, she would speak it. Out loud. See, that would not be a problem if she didn't spew the truth and what she was really feeling while she was at it.

So this could be bad.

While she was having her inner monologue, Chad was staring at her as if she were some purple headed, flesh eating plant.

"Wow, Monroe. What is your problem today? PMS-ing?" He smirked at the end.

Sonny turned back towards him slowly and thought that he wouldn't be smirking if she just happened to bite that mouth. Thankfully, she had enough self restraint left not to do what she wanted to.

But not enough to control her temper, her verbal vomit, or what language she was even speaking.

Then, Sonny Monroe finally cracked.

"PMS-ing? Are you serious? No, io non sono idiota! Quello che sto facendo, è ritenuta da me strangolare qualcuno, e saltare, perché tu non hai idea di quanto caldo si guarda adesso, e che può solo aggiungere allo stress, ma si sa che cosa! I don't care! Il mio controllo è andata, tesoro. E sai che altro? Questo giorno sucks. Everything about it! E tu vieni qui spavaldo, facendo venire voglia di mordere e fare cose che nessuna ragazza deve pensare, perché l'hai fatto a me! E sai che altro? Sono così stanca di dover nascondere il fatto friggin che in qualche modo, mi hai fatto cadere in Girly stupido, sognare l'amore con te. Tu. Chad Dylan Cooper. E ora, non sarà nemmeno lasciarmi solo a stufato da me, e mi stanno facendo diventare pazzo e I. Cant. Prendere. Più!......"

By the time she was done with her rant, she was screaming and breathing heavily. Everyone was watching the two in fascination, and Chad just stood there stoically through it all, watching her.

She glared at him and his stupid control.

"Are you done now?" He asked her.

She glared some more. "Oh no. No, non quasi, ma suppongo che sarà tranquilla, è stupido, controllato, gorgeous jerk."

He smiled slightly, and if she were feeling herself she would notice that, and the fact it was a real, almost affectionate one.

Then what he did next, thoroughly and completely shocked her.

He spoke Italian.

"Mi dispiace che stai avendo una brutta giornata, Sonshine. Se sapevo che non avrebbe disturbato, ma non posso fare a me, amo vedere tutti voi riled up, anche se immagino che tu mai stati. Prima che mi dimentichi, permettetemi di dire quanto è bello si guarda quando si sono arrabbiati. E per il bene di essere solo Ciad Dylan Cooper, e sperando che ancora un po 'infastidito, lo sapevo che non poteva resistere al fascino Chad Dylan Cooper." And again he smirked.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh crap.

Italian.

He spoke Italian.

_He _spoke Italian.

He _spoke _Italian.

He spoke _Italian_.

She searched her mind to remember what she had burst out moments earlier. Then she paled. Crap. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap….

And now he was making fun of her. She was so stupid. Damn! Curse her mother for giving Sonny her temper, and passing along her traits of being painfully honest…

She was so busy freaking out, she didn't notice Chad reach up and push a lock of her hair behind her ear. Nor did she notice when he stood so close that their chests were touching. And again, did not notice when he grabbed the hands that she was wringing and lace his fingers with hers.

But she did notice when he tilted her chin up, and speak softly in the language she was cursing in her head. "Ma suppongo che sia una buona cosa che ti amo troppo."

And then he kissed her. And kissed her until she was whimpering in Italian. The language that she was so irritated of.

But when she felt his fingers comb through her hair, and they broke apart and he smiled at her, she couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't so bad that she had no self control. Just this once.

**Yay? Nay? Don't kill me please?**

**Hopefully this will hold you over until I get my stuff together and force myself on my poor forgotten stories.**

**I'm sorry about my mediocre Italian, I'm sure I screwed some of it up, but hey. **

**And I need a beta, but have absolutely no clue how to go about getting one. Suggestions?**

**Here is the English version of the Italian:**

**I am you, idiot. (Sonny)**

**PMS-ing? Are you serious? No, I am not you idiot! What I am doing, is restraining myself from strangling someone, and jumping you because you have no clue how hot you look right now, and that may just add to the stress but you know what! I don't care! My control is gone, sweetie. And you know what else? This day sucks. Everything about it! And you come swaggering in here, making me want to bite you and do things no teenage girl should be thinking about, because you do that to me! And you know what else? I am so tired of having to hide the 4riggin fact that some how, you have made me fall in stupid girly, daydreaming love with you. You. Chad Dylan Cooper. And now, you won't even leave me alone to stew by myself, and are driving me crazy and I. Cannot. Take. Anymore! Urgh! (Sonny)**

**Oh no. No, not nearly, but I suppose I will be quiet you stupid, controlled, gorgeous jerk. (Sonny)**

**I am sorry you are having a bad day, Sonshine. If I knew I would not have bothered you, but I cannot help myself, I love seeing you all riled up, although I guess you never really were. Before I forget, let me mention how beautiful you look when you are angry. And for the sake of just being Chad Dylan Cooper, and hopefully getting you irked some more, I knew you couldn't resist the Chad Dylan Cooper charms. (Chad)**

**But I suppose it is a good thing that I love you too. (Chad)**

**I know it's all over the place, but you can complain at me by leaving a review. And if you liked it… Hey! Why not leave a review? ;]**

**Until later.**

**Soho 3**


End file.
